clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguins for the Ethical Treatment of Fish
Note: This is not ment to be an offense towards vegetarians. This is a parody of PETA. PETF, or Penguins for the Ethical Treatment of Fish, is an unlicensed agency who are protest against penguins eating Fish. They believe penguins should live on algae, and seaweed. Most penguins (and arctic terns) laugh at them, saying that fish is essential to a penguin's diet. Background This is something we're still trying to figure out. What we do know is that it started sometime in mid-2008, and numerous members started protesting about other penguins eating fish. Among the penguins who witnessed this event were Speeddasher, G Add your name here'. Many well-known penguins were part of this aswell, such as Ninjinian, who is half-vegetarian, contributed to this and protested on this. Many penguins such as Speeddasher laughed at this group saying it's impossible to survive off algae. Involvement PETF has been protesting the eating of fish ever since their protest. They've started numerous campaigns that many say are insane. Among the most popular is the Sea Puffle Campaign. They say that fish like Mullets and Sharks are cute and cuddly like puffles (maybe this puffle), and that it is wrong to eat them. They've also protested in front of many restraunts such as EFF, McDoodles, and Burger Khan. They say that restraunts like that cause Fat, and that they should be closed, but that is not the case. It's when eating to much of the food that gives you the disease. An argument many penguins give PETF is that there is barely any vegetation in Antarctica, and there would be no possibility that it could support all the penguins in the USA. Protesters For * Ninjinian PP. Ninjinian was one of the main penguins who were protesting about eating less Fish and more seaweed & vegetarian foods. He was part of this because he is half-vegetarian, and still only eats Fish on special occasions, but was still a part of this. * Ford Car Ford Car has protested a lot to fight for a Green Antarctica, especially because he's the president of the Green Party of Club Penguin City. * Yusei Yusei is a green puffle of Ninjinian. He is too half-vegetarian, and protested alongside Ninjinian (on his shoulder, actually!). *'Het1692' Het is on the same ground is Ninjinian, he still eats fish, but eats more plants than anything. *'The Oranje Team' Same as Het1692, their leader. *'Triskelle' Same as het and the Oranje team. *'Agentgenius' Prior to his disapearence, he supported them on the grounds that it was wrong to kill innocent fish when artificial substitutes could be produced easily. Add more members here Against *'Mectrixctic' - Claims "Fish taste good!" and "You guys are a bunch of stupid hippies who are barely taking you plan into action. Just freaking force penguins to stop eating fish. Yeah, that'll make them miserable. Oh and if you try to stop me from eating fish, I'm sending you to the worst cell in the worst prison." *'Penghis Khan' - Claims "SILLY PENGUINS DO NOT LIKE FISH? PENGHIS KHAN WILL HIT THEM WITH A FROZEN FISH!" *'Austin8310'-says "Are you kidding me? Fish are GOOD to eat. Algae? Bleh." Trivia * This is a parody of PETA. The link is not shown as violence has been found on the website. * Despite not being on their side, Penghis Khan is hoping this group will close down Burger Khan. * The members who protest this group have nothing against vegetarians. They are against PETF. * Shroomsky is fully against this group. He is, after all, a piece of vegetation. * They despise EFF and want to close it down. * After Tidalwave11 learnt that Ninjinian was part of this group, the chef lost a tiny amount of trust with the cookie master, but he is still his friend, nevertheless. *They taught a neutral Leopard Seal to eat only algae. He became so famished and skinny that he actually ate one of the protesters. *They also hate Tsar MobileShroom because he doesn't like compact "green" cars. PETF claims that the fuel efficient SUVs he plans to create are polluting the water. MB counters with his plan for cleaner exhaust. * Speeddasher laughs at this group and often says stuff to them like "Vegetarian = Terrible Fisher" and "Your diet discusts me". See Also * Fish Category:Groups Category:villains Category:Evil Armies